


Icarus

by fishy_noot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Greek Mythology AU, Icarus AU, Icarus Jean, M/M, Nereid Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishy_noot/pseuds/fishy_noot
Summary: "Don't fly too close to the water or too close to the sun for your wings will melt and fall."
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scorpyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpyo/gifts).



Jean fell downwards towards the inmense blue sea. His father's words right before they jumped out towards the sky was the last thing he thought of before he crashed onto the waves. "I should have known better".

[](https://ibb.co/7Y5rSTm)

Marco swam with his brothers and sisters along the currents, enjoying the summer warmth of the Aegean sea. He swam closer to the shallow water nearing the shore, enjoying the glimmering patterns cast over the sand and followed them back until he was into deeper waters again. 

He gazed at the inmense blue around him and noticed a glimpse of a white column of bubbles, far into the deeper waters. He swam closer as it disipated, noticing a human figure descend into the abyss. He rushed towards him and inspected the body. His arms were covered with feathers tha tmatched the brown of his chiton. The boy's face was relaxed, he seemed to be around Marco's age. A faint trail of bubbles left his mouth and that's when he remembered that humans couldn't breathe underwater like him and his siblings. Marco rushed up towards the surface and moved the boy to the shallow water. 

His breathing was faint but he was alive making Marco smile, with a bit of his help he would surely get better soon. He shifted his head so it wouldn't hang in a weird angle and took a longer look at his face. His features were handsome, framed beautifully by droplets of salty water, and he had an unusual haircut. Marco blushed slightly as he daydreamed of them becoming friends once he woke up. Soon, he thought. 

The warm summer water shifted around them, foam circles glimmering. Marco's hair was almost dry by the time the boy's eyes slowly opened, and as their eyes met, he felt as if the stars had bound their destinies to meet.

[](https://ibb.co/JyGDVHF)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS SCORPYO!!! I hope you like it! I enjoyed working on this so much! I guess this was a bit soft compared to greek mythology? No tragic phropecy or cruel sad fate, Snakes for hair or like, epic adventures...  
> I hope there aren't many mistakes in the text! I haven't written in a long time, much less in English so if anyone finds anything just comment!


End file.
